A trailer according to the present disclosure comprises a standard equipment trailer and a unique rear gate that is configurable to open in one of three different methods. Via the first method, the trailer gate opens downwardly and may act as a ramp such that equipment may be rolled from the trailer to the ground or vice versa. Via the second method, the trailer gate swings open from the left side of the trailer rear. Via the third method, the trailer gate swings open from the right side of the trailer rear.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.